Vampire Host Club
by snow-eternity
Summary: Vampires. Bloodlust. Temptation. What happens when the members of the Host Club are vampires? A series of one-shots about the Vampire Host Club.
1. Discovery

Vampire Host Club- this is just a series of one-shots, and the main topic is the members of the Host Club are vampires. Some one-shots will have outside characters, while others will not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club.

**Discovery**

Vampires. Both human and animal in nature. Beautiful and graceful, yet cruel creatures. Many stories have been written about them, many movies have been made about them. But do they exist? Are they just a figment of the imagination?

As I stepped through the double doors of the Third Music Room, I was greeted by the sweet scent of roses and seven smooth voices said in unison, "Welcome!". Ughh, I can never get used to that! When they realized was me, they relaxed from their uncomfortable poses and the twins said, "Oh, it's just Yukiko." How rude!

Why do I keep coming back to this club? I'm not sure, but something about these guys seems different from the other students in Ouran. And it's not just because they are all beautiful, but they're all so graceful. There's just something about the aura they set off that seems unnatural- you want to get close to them, but you're afraid. You know what I mean, right?

And before I forget, there was one other strange thing. At the beginning of the day, the flowers in the room are all in full bloom. By the end of the day, the flowers are all wilted and dying. That doesn't make any sense, does it?

My conclusion is that I'm over thinking things. A break is what I need. Yeah, I just need to relax. Being the idiot that I am, I plopped down on an unoccupied sofa in the clubroom and closed my eyes. I had planned to just stay there for a few minutes, but I accidently fell asleep!

When I woke up, I found myself in an uncomfortable situation. As I opened my eyes, I met those of Kyouya's. "Whoa!" I was so surprised that I fell off the sofa. I expected to hit the floor, but was caught by Kyouya. Then I noticed it was pretty dark in the room. A glance out the window told me it was well past sunset.

"I see you're finally awake, Yukiko" he stated the obvious, then put me down. He started to walk out of the room, then turned around and said, "If you don't want to be stuck in the school overnight, I suggest you follow." I quickly gathered my stuff. No way do I want to stay here all night!

As I walked through the halls of Ouran, the school actually looked pretty scary at night. Something felt wrong, out of place, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then a thought popped into my head. Why is Kyouyas here so late in the first place? Why does he seem more alive than usual? And why was he staring at me when I was asleep?

As we neared the end of the hallway, Kyouya suddenly stopped. "Is something wrong?" I asked out of curiosity. He didn't respond. I took a step closer, which I immediately regretted. He tensed up, then started breathing heavily. One hand covered his mouth while the other clutched at the base of his neck. What's going on? He seemed to be in extreme pain.

"Kyouya, what's wrong?" Now I was truly concerned.

"Leave me alone," he said harshly. When I didn't move, he half shouted and half begged, "Yukiko, get away! Get away from me!" When he turned around and I saw his face, I understood everything.

Eyes the color of blood. Fangs protruding from the upper lip. A need for blood to stay alive. Unnatural beauty and grace. A mysterious aura. Put all those things together and you get a vampire. _Vampires_. Then it struck me- the members of the Host Club are vampires!

As I registered this fact, I couldn't run away. Partly out of fear and shock, and partly because I couldn't bring myself to just leave Kyouya like this. Then I noticed he was staring at me. What was in his eyes? Temptation. Fear. Regret. Sorrow. Anger. Bloodlust. _Mostly bloodlust_.

My legs finally unfroze, and I turned to run. Before I could even take a step, I felt an arm around my waist and I was thrown against the wall. With my hands held down by Kyouya's and my head hurting from the impact, I couldn't break free. Now I know how a rabbit feels when it is trapped by a fox.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. As he sank his fangs into my neck, I started crying for reasons even I didn't know. This was only supposed to be possible in legends, stories, and movies. Why did this happen? If the members of the Host Club are vampires, then how many more vampires are in the world? Am I dreaming? I felt blood trickling down my neck. My vision blurred, I felt weak and dizzy, and I knew I was losing too much blood. If I didn't stop Kyouya, I would soon die from loss of blood. By now, it was becoming difficult to breathe.

"Stop! Kyouya, stop!" With what remaining energy I had, I pushed him away. My neck and shoulder were aching. Everything in my field of view had a red tint to it. When I looked up at Kyouya, his eyes were no longer bright red and his face was stained with my blood. His eyes showed he didn't what had gone through him and he didn't know what to do. No longer having the energy to support myself, I fell, expecting to hit the floor, but instead falling into strong arms. "Kyouya, how could you?" I heard Tamaki's voice and saw the disappointment in his face before a rush of exhaustion swept over me and everything faded into darkness.

I don't think I ever woke up again.

Well, what do you think of this one-shot? Was it good? Is it cliché? Please take some time to review and make the author happy! Pretty please?


	2. Listen to Your Heart

Okay another one-shot for "Vampire Host Club"! Thanks for reading, and please review, even if you don't really like it. I don't mind flames, I just need feedback. And for those who enjoyed the story, sorry for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, or any part of it.

**Listen to Your Heart**

Her eyes. Why? Why? Someone, please tell me why.

Fear. Shock. Repulsion. Those were the emotions I saw in Haruhi's eyes the first time I had experienced an attack of bloodlust in front of her. I couldn't do anything to prevent it- I hadn't taken any blood for a few days, and when she got a paper cut, her blood just smelled so _delicious_. So sweet and metallic. Plus the fact that I had seen her neck fully exposed a few days back when she took a nap in the clubroom didn't help at all. Thankfully, I was able to resist biting and drinking from her then. But not this time. Well, I just _barely_ resisted.

As I ran away- from Haruhi, from the look in her eyes, from my own truth- I couldn't think properly. Partly because I was so thirsty for blood, and partly because I just felt so horrible about the entire situation. Fate. It had played a cruel game on me- being a vampire, and falling in love with a human girl. Sure, being a vampire has its advantages, but still! It was just one of those things, one of those unwritten rules, that vampires and humans can't love each other. Ever.

Not that a human would ever love a vampire in the first place. No, it was just too impossible. The thought caused a few tears to escape from my eyes. I ran pass confused maids as I made my way into the kitchen, too out of breath to say anything. First I needed some blood. I walked weakly to the refrigerator, took out a pitcher of synthetic blood, and drank the entire thing. Yeah, synthetic blood- nothing like real blood, not even close, but enough to sate bloodthirst.

By the time I got to my room, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Collapsing to the floor, I cried and cried. Yes, I felt pathetic, but I couldn't stop. The pain was just too real, too intense. The tears just kept flowing. I cried all my emotions out, I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Why did fate have to be so cruel? And Haruhi, why do you have to tempt me so much? Why do you have to be so cute and perfect in every way? I fell, unbelievably fast and deep, into the bottomless abyss of love the moment I saw her. I wanted to tell her, to tell her everything- how she made me feel, how I would do anything for her, and the truth about me being a vampire- but I stayed silent out of fear. Now the fear came back as regret. If only I had told her, maybe none of this would have happened? She would have rejected me right away, so I would never have fallen so deeply in love with her. I wouldn't have to fall so hard, and it wouldn't hurt so much.

I never believed that heartbreak was real. I thought it was just a made-up term, but now I know it is in fact real. And too real, for that matter. My heart actually felt in extreme pain right now. But then again, my sides and eyes hurt from crying so much. I was shocked to see my hands and sleeves were soaking wet. Had I cried that much? But then I succumbed to another wave of tears as I took out the picture of Haruhi from inside my pillowcase. I stared at it, longing for her to accept me and comfort me, even though I knew that would never happen. And what would happen in the future? Could I ever face her again? And how would she react when she saw me again? I wonder what she thought when she saw my fangs and red eyes. She probably thought I was some hideous, disgusting creature from a horror movie. I chuckled- a cynical chuckle. I laughed an insane laugh, unable to control myself or figure out the reason why.

Someone knocked on my door. "Hikaru? Hikaru, are you alright? Can I come in?" Kaoru asked before slowly opening the door. I could see the pain in his eyes when he saw the miserable condition I was in.

"Kaoru, did you ever consider the hideous things that we are?" I asked, thanks to my temporary insanity.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Hikaru?" he asked quietly. I punched the floor with all the anger I felt, then laughed again, "I'm talking about us. We're vampires, having the need to feed on blood. I mean, just think about it. Is that right? Isn't it disgusting?"

"Hikaru, I know you're sad about what happened. But just go talk to Haruhi. She'll understand everything." Sad, huh? That was the understatement of the year.

"Yeah, right! Did you see the expression on her face when she saw me? The fear, the repulsion? Did you see?"

"Why are you hurting yourself by thinking like this? What's done is done. Now you have to try to fix it," he looked at the picture of Haruhi which I still held in my hand. He snatched it away.

"Kaoru, give it back!" I pleaded.

"Hikaru, you want this picture back?"

I nodded. Duh!

"You love Haruhi, right?"

"Of course I do!" Why was Kaoru asking? He, of all people, should know.

"So tell her already!"

I averted my gaze from Kaoru's eyes. I couldn't meet them now- they were filled with such intensity unlike any I've ever seen before. I felt guilty and ashamed, but I couldn't face Haruhi again. Never again.

"Well then, I'm sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru's voice was barely above a whisper. And then he ripped the picture up.

"No! Kaoru, why did you do that?" I yelled and I couldn't help it. Not only did I already lose Haruhi, but now I'm losing my twin brother, too? The betrayal I felt hurt almost as much as losing Haruhi.

"What I'm doing is for your own good, Hikaru," was his response. Before he turned and ran down the hall, I caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes.

As I looked at the pieces of my picture of Haruhi on the floor, anger and sadness overtook me once again. How could he do this to me? Kaoru, my twin brother, my closest friend. How could he? I knew deep down that he didn't want to hurt me, that he was the more mature of the two of us, that he was just as hurt as I was, and that he had a better idea of the big picture. I knew he was trying to help me, but I still couldn't escape from the pain. I mean, come on, I was only fifteen! This was too much for me!

I felt like crying, but there were no more tears. There's a certain point where you can't cry anymore, and I had unfortunately reached that point. I somehow made it to my bed and fell asleep. When I awoke, it was well into the morning- I could tell by the bright light streaming through the curtains. I felt like I ran a marathon or something- I was exhausted! I don't know how long I lay there before someone knocked on the door and entered. When I turned to look, I saw my mom standing at the doorway. I felt a burning anger toward her- after all her side of the family were the vampires, not my father's side. She sensed my anger and said, "I'm sorry, Hikaru. We can't change our genetics."

"I know." Stay calm, Hikaru. "Mom, what do I do now?"

"Listen to your heart, Hikaru," she said while gently stroking my hair. It made me feel like a five-year-old again.

"But I can't face her again!" I whined.

"Our regrets are not what we did, but what we didn't do."

A few days later . . .

I hadn't gone to school since that day the incident with Haruhi occurred. Why? Because I didn't feel like it. Fortunately, everyone seemed to understand and no one forced me to do anything I didn't want to. But I was starting to feel somewhat better. No doubt I was still in miserable agony, but at least the shock wore off. So I decided to finally go out from my room. I hadn't made it very far when I passed the parlor and saw the person I least wanted to see right now. Haruhi.

She sat at the table with her shoulders drooping and her head down. Also at the table were my mom and Kaoru. What was going on? I stood there confused and unable to move. Kaoru sensed my presence and his eyes met mine. In them I could see relief and happiness. Kind of like he was telling me "Good job, Hikaru." Soon three pairs of eyes were looking at me in the dead silence. Two pairs expressed happiness.

But Haruhi's eyes had tears in them. What was she crying about?

I couldn't handle the intense emotions that raced through my veins. I bolted out the door as fast as I could, even though I heard Haruhi call my name in a voice that was . . . desperate? But she wouldn't follow me, especially not in this weather. Did I mention it was pouring right now? Add flashes of lightning and thunder, and you basically have the perfect escape from Haruhi. Or so I thought.

"Hikaru!" I heard Haruhi's voice in the distance followed by footsteps. Is she crazy? Why is she chasing me, when she's obviously afraid of thunderstorms? "Hikaru, stop! Please!"

No, I couldn't stop. And why does she keep following? Why won't she just stop already? I ran across a street. She stopped in the middle, out of breath. "Hikaru, I love you! Please stop?" Did I hear correctly? Did Haruhi just say she loved me? _Love_? My legs stopped running, then I turned to face her. She stood there, in the middle of the road, hands on her knees, panting, and soaking wet. But it was obvious to see from her face she was still crying. Seeing her like this hurt me more than I can describe. But now what do I do?

A flash of lightning. A clap of thunder. A speeding motorcycle. Bright headlights. The sound of a horn. A scream.

What had possessed me to do that? I fumed as the motorcycle sped past me and Haruhi, both of us laying on the sidewalk. Well, more like Haruhi pushed down by me when she was about to get hit by a motorcycle!

"Why did you do that? You could have gotten killed!" Despite everything, I still loved her and that included caring to the point of obsession.

". . . I'm sorry, Hikaru. But you wouldn't stop running!"

". . . Why did you follow me anyway?"

"Didn't I already tell you? Hikaru, I . . . I love you. I have for a long time, but I just didn't say anything," she whispered. So my ears hadn't been wrong. Instead of the happiness I thought I would feel when Haruhi confessed her feelings for me, I felt confusion and pain.

"But, the way you reacted. The fear in your eyes. The repulsion? I know my eyes didn't deceive me!" the years of being locked in mine and Kaoru's own world along with the sorrow from the past few days put me on the defensive.

"I was afraid, Hikaru. Not afraid of you, but afraid that you wouldn't accept me. Afraid that I was about to be hurt by your rejection. Afraid of and repulsed by the fact that we couldn't be together because society wouldn't let us." We still sat on the sidewalk. There was another clap of thunder, and Haruhi wrapped her arms tightly around me. She was shaking, both from the cold and from her fear of thunder. Had I been that stupid? I had jumped to conclusions without pausing to think things through.

I wrapped my arms around Haruhi, pouring all of my love into her. This was what I had always needed- someone outside of my own family to accept me and love me.

"I love you, too, Haruhi," I told her as I gently stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. Slowly she relaxed and the close proximity between us allowed me to feel her heart beat against mine. Our hearts beat to the same rhythm. Our hearts belonged to each other. We were one- our hearts were finally complete. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. But unlike the tears of sorrow that had dominated my days before, these were tears of joy. They merged with the rain that kept falling, but that didn't disturb me, it didn't disturb Haruhi either.

Sometimes, lines like 'listen to your heart' or 'love conquers all' are just cliche. I had believed lines like those were only true in fairytales. But every once in a while, you'll stumble upon a piece of good fortune and things do work out like in a fairytale. You just have to take the opportunity and believe. I'm certainly glad I listened to my heart.

The end! If you liked it, please review and let me know. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'll write the next chapter once I get and idea. Or you can request something if you want to.


	3. Confessions of a Teenage Vampire Hunter

A third oneshot for "Vampire Host Club". I'm not sure what to write though. I got a request for MorixHaruhi, so I'm testing this out. Although it might end up as something totally off.

Disclaimer: You know it already, I don't own Ouran Host Club.

* * *

**Confessions of a Teenage Vampire Hunter**

Vampires. Both human and animal in nature. Beautiful and graceful, yet cruel creatures. Many stories have been written about them, many movies have been made about them. But do they exist? Are they just a figment of the imagination?

No, the reality is this: Vampires do exist, and they do hunt humans. But humans hunt vampires as well. It's an endless struggle to see which species can terminate the other and survive. Brutal? Yes. Exciting? Yes. Difficult? No duh.

Confession: I am a vampire hunter. It's in my family line, and I was raised that way. The only reason I live is to slay vampires in this bloody war.

"You called for me?" I asked the leader of the World Organization of Vampire Extermination (aka WOVE, yes it sounds stupid) as I walked into his office. He nodded and motioned for me to take a seat, which I did.

"Fujioka Haruhi. I have two things I would like to discuss. First," he pushed his glasses up,

"Congratulations on your last mission! You did so well! Sensei is so proud of you, Haruhi!" I sighed. Such a cheerful, overdramatic mood was common from Sensei. I had at least learned that much from my three years here. Sensei quickly became serious- no surprise there either- and continued, "Second, I have another mission for you. There have been rumors circulating for some time that there may be vampires among the human students in Ouran High School."

"So basically, I have to disguise myself as one of their students, then determine whether the rumors are true. If they are, then I have to slay the vampires. Correct?"

"Exactly. Will you accept?"

"Sure. Why not?" I stood to leave.

"A piece of advice, Haruhi.," Sensei said, "Be careful because these vampires must be special if they can hide among humans for so long."

"I will."

Morning . . .

I observed Ouran High School from the main gate. It lived up to its name of prestige. For the past two nights, I spent my time researching Ouran and memorizing its floor plan. Now it's time for the real thing, and to be honest, I felt overwhelmed. The place was bigger and grander than I expected. I didn't know where to start- well, actually, I already planned to check out the general student body first, then move on to the teams and clubs. So I walked into the school, in my male uniform which I had sprayed with a special perfume made to imitate the smell of blood and only able to be picked up by a vampire's sensitive nose.

Confession: I am insecure about my gender. On my missions, I always dress like a boy. Call me gender-biased, but I feel weak if people know that I am a girl. Of course, Sensei knows this, and so did my family and friends before they were killed.

I quickly scanned the class for any potential candidates to be vampires . . . no . . . no . . . maybe? My eyes settled on these twins in the middle of the room. They seemed to be pretty popular, especially with the girls in the class, and unusually good-looking. Also the fact that they turned their heads fast enough to give them a whiplash when I walked into the room made me 99% sure they were vampires.

I walked to an empty seat in the back of the classroom and gently put my bag down- I didn't want to damage my gun or for it to make a clanking sound. Luck was on my side, for I had chosen the seat in between the twins without knowing it. Throughout the morning, they were restless and I could feel their eyes on me. So, already two vampires in my homeroom class, and they probably know if there are any others. Heh, this was easier than I thought.

Lunch . . .

I sat at an empty table in the cafeteria, observing the students. Nothing seemed to be out of place- it looked like any other high school cafeteria. My eyes traveled back to the twins, who were now sitting with some other guys. Could they be vampires, too? They were all unusually good-looking, and carried themselves differently from the other students- they looked like hidden royalty. I caught them glancing at me every so often. Hmm, I wonder what their relationship to each other is. Are they friends because they're all vampires? Or is there something else to it? Just then, I overheard two girls sitting at the table next to mine say something about the twins and some 'Host Club'. I was pretty sure they were talking about the vampires, since I couldn't see any other twins around. I made a mental note to myself to check out this Host Club.

After-school . . .

I sat in the school library and searched on the school's website for the Host Club. 'A group of handsome guys with too much time on their hands entertaining girls who also have too much time on their hands' was how the school website described this club. I clicked on a link which brought me to the Host Club's official website. Sure enough, the twins and the guys they were sitting with during lunch were in this club. How could this have escaped my notice before? I scolded myself for overlooking this. After reading everyone's profiles and customer reviews, I knew what I had to do- visit this Host Club for myself.

I walked down an empty hallway and snuck into a girl's bathroom. I hope there are no security cameras in the bathroom! Thankfully, no one was inside. I quickly changed into the girl's uniform (yes, I carried the girl's uniform around with me the entire day, along with a bunch of other seemingly useless items. But it proved to be useful) and put on a wig for long wavy chestnut hair. I also put on light make-up and color contacts to make my eyes appear green. Finally, I switched my school bag. This should be convincing enough, I thought when I looked at myself in the mirror- I looked nothing like how I did during class.

I stood in front of the Third Music Room.

Confession: To be painfully honest, I was nervous. How would I slay the vampires? Sensei told me to be careful. And that meant a lot, since I'm usually perfectly fine, even on the most dangerous missions.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was greeted by a sweet breeze with rose petals and voices saying in unison, "Welcome!" Whoa, I didn't expect this! When the shock faded, I understood why Sensei told me to be careful. The Host Club was . . . how should I describe them? . . . how about every girl's dream? They were even more beautiful up close. Definitely vampires.

"Oh? A new face, I believe? What is your name, beautiful stranger whom I've never seen?" Tamaki asked. I knew all the Hosts from my research.

"Kokoro," I replied softly, using a pseudonym.

"What a beautiful name! Who would you like to be your Host today?" He seemed to be the most idiotic of the six, so I chose him. I thought about what I would do. Tamaki is overly dramatic and optimistic, Kyouya is extremely smart and manipulative, Hikaru and Kaoru are mischievous so they'll probably foil my plans, Hunny is a martial arts expert behind his cute facade, and Mori just intimidates me. Damn, I wish I was taller.

While I thought of a good plan with half my mind, the other half was observing and acting. I had to look innocent and blend in with the other girls. I smiled and laughed, and pretended to fall head over heels in love with Tamaki. Truthfully, I did admire all the Hosts for being able to disguise themselves and blend into society so well. I was sure no human who wasn't a vampire hunter could ever distinguish them from the human species. How can they act so naturally and smile the way they do?

Confession: I never smile or laugh for real. I was raised to always be on my guard and never let my emotions be known by others. I basically lack any self-identity. Not even I know who I am. Everything is forced, and surprisingly, I'm okay with it. I am afraid to let my emotions out, because I don't know what would happen if I do.

A thought nagged at the back of my mind. Someone was constantly glancing at me, I was sure of it. I didn't know who it was, definitely one of the Hosts, but which one? Did I still smell like blood? No, I wasn't wearing the perfume anymore. Did I look like how I did this morning? No, impossible- my disguise was too different. Then what is it? Could whoever that was staring at me know I was a vampire hunter? That didn't seem possible either. Forget it. If it was a vampire, then he'll be removed from the face of this earth by tomorrow, or by the day after tomorrow at the latest. Yes, this would be a breeze. So why did Sensei tell me to be careful? I was pretty sure I had everything figured out, but I felt like I was missing something, something unbelievably important.

The evening . . .

I evaluated in my head my plan to slay the Host Club as I sat in the hotel restaurant, waiting for the server to bring my order. My eyes wandered around the restaurant, and settled on the most surprising person. Tall, dark, and mysterious, I nearly mistook him for Mori from the Host Club. I chuckled to myself, amused with my own occasional stupidity. But a second glance told me I wasn't so stupid- it really was Mori from the Host Club. What was he doing here? I felt both fear and anger take hold of me, two emotions I had ignored for a long time.

Confession: I have paranoia to the extreme. It's just that I'm a pro at hiding it. After all, this type of a lifestyle (being a vampire hunter) requires playing with the thread between life and death on a daily basis. Welcome to my world; it's survival of the fittest here.

Then I laughed again, this time at my paranoia- why should I be afraid? It's not like he can recognize me or anything- I was just another stranger at some table in the restaurant. Or so I thought- he turned his gaze toward me, and I found myself staring into his obsidian eyes, unable to turn away. He knew who I was. For some reason unknown to me, my heart skipped a beat. For a split second, his eyes turned a deep shade of red. Why? A warning . . . appraisal . . . trying to intimidate me?

Later in the evening . . .

I sat in my hotel room waiting for my laptop to turn on. When it finally did, I quickly attached the webcam and clicked on the message button. A screen popped up, showing the back of a dark chair. Whoever sat in it quickly turned around- it was Sensei.

"Sorry about that, Haruhi. Any news?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him everything I learned since stepping into Ouran. When I finished my story, Sensei looked thoughtful for some moments, then said, "Host Club? That sounds interesting. But to slay six vampires- that's a difficult task for one hunter. Do you need any backup?"

"No, thanks Sensei. I'll be alright on my own," I replied.

Confession: I am fiercely independent. That could be good or bad. The good part is that I can work well on my own, and I know how to get things done. The bad part is that I find it difficult to work well with others.

"And watch out for the one you saw at the restaurant. My advice is to get rid of him first and foremost if you're really worried."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going now. I'll keep you updated," I shut the laptop and closed my eyes. I saw in my head, as clear as if they had been in front of me, the Host Club. Try as I might, I couldn't get the image out of my head. I drifted off into sleep, and had the strangest dream- the Host Club wasn't comprised of vampires, I wasn't a vampire hunter, and we were the best of friends. It was a pleasant dream, but I couldn't understand why I had that sort of dream.

The next day . . .

Wait for it . . . wait for it . . . just keep waiting. I looked at my watch. Damn, I've waited a long time. Why hasn't anyone come out yet? The Host Club finished and the customers came out over half an hour ago! It shouldn't take that long to clean the room and leave. Even though I had many experiences where extensive patience was needed, my patience level was near explosive by now.

I heard the door click. Finally!

"You think she's a vampire hunter?" a male asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Suddenly transferring here with no reason, a strong scent of blood but no wound, disguising herself as a boy then as any other girl in the school- everything points to being a vampire hunter," another male replied. Was my disguise not good enough? Damn, I should have dealt with them yesterday.

"So how come nothing happened to any of us yet? Aren't vampire hunters supposed to kill any humans suspected to be vampires quickly?"

"I don't know."

I came out of hiding and pulled the trigger on my gun. A bullet lodged itself in Hikaru's shoulder.

"Ahh! Sh*t!" he cried out in pain, but I knew the bullet didn't pierce any vital tissue.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed while steadying his brother. The look of pain mixed with concern on his face was strangely familiar to some memory buried deep in the back of my mind. His eyes flashed bright red for such a short moment it was debatable whether anything change had occurred. I could feel the tension in the atmosphere, and I knew I had to hurry up and kill them. But there was something holding my finger still, not allowing it to pull the trigger again. Was it because they looked strangely human at that moment? Could I have possibly made a mistake in judgement? No, that was not possible. They were most definitely vampires, but there was just something slightly off about this situation.

"Tell me the truth. What exactly are you, besides a vampire?" I demanded, looking into Kaoru's eyes.

"I guess you could say that we are dhampyrs," replied a voice which I did not expect. Out from the shadows stepped Tamaki and Kyouya.

"So I assume we are correct in concluding that you are a vampire hunter? Fujioka Haruhi?" Kyouya stated rather than asked. Damn it, so that's what took them so long. But as a vampire hunter, am I qualified to kill dhampyrs? Well, at least that explains how they were able to blend in with the student body at Ouran High School for so long.

"Well, now that we all know the other's identity, what do you suppose we should do? I don't want to kill you, since you technically are not vampires," I said while putting my gun away, "But I would suggest you all leave this area high in human population, although you probably knew that already."

"We have no intention of hurting anyone. We just want to stay in a place where we are not completely rejected," I heard the calm voice of Mori approach from behind. With him was Hunny no doubt.

Confession: I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Could you blame me? The situation was just so strange! Here we are, six dhampyrs and one vampire hunter, and none of us are fighting- instead we're talking to each other. The reason? It was because we all instinctively knew that we were rejected by the rest of society. Yes, dhampyrs would never be accepted by vampires or humans, and vampire hunters were not truly accepted by humans- there was some invisible barrier between vampire hunters and humans of other professions. I found a strange comfort in knowing that the Host Club and I were, in a way, the same.

The soft light from the setting sun bathed us in a warm, dreamlike state. I was conflicted, but this time it was whether I should leave, not how I should remove another life from the face of the earth. I felt the urge to stay within this group of rejects, where I could finally feel acceptance after living such a solitary life.

But I turned to leave anyway. I should be more concerned with how to explain this to Sensei! How will he react? Would he scold me for not killing the dhampyrs?

That night . . .

"They were dhampyrs, Sensei," I informed him via webcam, "And so I didn't kill them. Should I have?"

"Dhampyrs," he repeated to himself, "that is quite the controversial topic among us vampire hunters." Sensei went on with some information about dhampyrs, but I zoned out after the phrase "us vampire hunters."

"Anyway, Haruhi," Sensei concluded, "Since they haven't caused any trouble so far, I suppose your decision not to kill them is alright. But stay in that area for some more days, just so we are on the safe side."

"Sure thing, Sensei."

Confession: I am lonely. I am confused. I am scared- of being confused. When I am confused, I don't know what to do. Then I am careless and I make mistakes.

Why was it that the word "us" could have such a powerful effect on me? "Us"- who is this "us"? I didn't have any true friends among vampire hunters. I didn't associate with normal humans. And obviously I didn't associate with vampires.

But, dhampyrs. The same powers as vampires, but without the weaknesses, right? That means they could sense others emotions, which is probably why they were able to successfully blend in for so long. And Mori put into words exactly how I felt at that time- "We just want to stay in a place where we are not completely rejected". A place where we are not completely rejected, huh? It was a nice thought, which I fell asleep to.

Two days later . . .

Tired of staying in the hotel for two days with nothing to do besides feeling crestfallen and bored, I went out for a walk. A group of girls walked by, and I assumed they were friends since they were all smiling and laughing. A strange feeling of wanting to be included in a group washed over me.

No, it was unacceptable. The fact that I let a mere encounter with a group of dhampyrs make me feel lonely was unacceptable. How could I have been so stupid? I should have just killed them all anyway. They were unworthy of living, just like me. Then a thought pushed out from the dark recesses of my mind and into my head- why am I living anyway? What was the point? There was no one for me to live for. The world doesn't need me to continue- the sun will keep shining, the earth will keep spinning, and lives will continue to be lost anyway. Neither the human nor vampire species will ever be completely eradicated, so what was the point of this futile struggle?

Without meaning to, I found myself at the front gates of Ouran High School. What a huge change in perspective a mission could make! Without a mission on my mind, the school looked so many times more welcoming, especially on this spring day.

How were they doing after our encounter? I wondered. As I stared up at the building, I felt a presence approach me from behind. I turned to meet none other than the stoic figure of Mori. Neither one of us moved, and we silently acknowledged each other.

"Tell me," I started, "How do I feel right now?"

"Confused," he replied bluntly, then continued, "Part of you feels lonely, but the rest of you is ignoring the loneliness. You want some confirmation of your loneliness, but you don't want to admit it. There is also something similar to a hollow spot within your sphere of emotions- I can't discern the emotion within that spot. It eluded me that night in the restaurant, and it eludes me even now."

I nodded, though unsurely. He had put into words the feelings which I had no words for.

"I would recommend for you not to commit suicide," he added, much to my surprise, "Although life is difficult, you never know what good things may happen in the future."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"What do you think? Maybe it's time to move on." He smiled. It was a genuine smile, soft and caring. For a moment, the world seemed just a little bit nicer.

Confession: I think I'm finally losing it. Since when did someone's smile cause the world to become a nicer place? I must admit that the years of danger, stress, and solitariness are finally taking their toll.

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I smiled. It felt surprisingly good. Then, a long-forgotten feeling welled inside of me and manifested itself as laughter and gradually became sobbing. It was true. I wanted to belong somewhere, to have someone else to fall back on, to feel appreciated for something other than my ability to kill.

I don't know how long I stood there crying before Mori stepped over and gently patted me on the head. I felt like a small child being comforted after waking up from a nightmare. Of course, in reality, this nightmare will continue, but now there is hope of this nightmare turning into a dream. It certainly seems like a dream at this moment.

The term "taking chances" probably applies to us pretty well right about now. The fact that I was a vampire hunter, the fact that the Host Club was comprised of dhampyrs, and the future- none of that mattered now. We would worry about those things later, when the time came. All that mattered now was the happiness of finding a place to belong. All I had to do now was to continue living in this dream.

* * *

Author's note: Whoa, this one was long! Sorry it turned out so long, but the story just kept changing and growing. So was it MorixHaruhi enough? Reviews please?


End file.
